


Missing Broombride

by Squidapples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Poor Dean.Sam is unaffected.





	Missing Broombride

“So let me get this straight you friend who’s a broombride is missing” Dean asked Alice.

Dean looked at Sam but he didn’t seem to be affected by this.

“Well yeah every girl and some boys who get married now have a Salem Witch Trials themed wedding” Joan explained.

“Seriously have you looked at a calendar lately it’s 2118 Broombrides are all the rage” Grace told Dean.

Dean paused he could’ve sworn that it was 2017 when he woke up how did they get to 2118.

Maybe he was getting too old and losing his mind maybe it was time for him and Sam to retire.

Once again Sam didn’t seem to notice that they had somehow traveled 101 years in the future.

Sam and Dean went back to their hotel Dean was researching when he heard a sound.

He looked up and saw a tall,fluffy brown haired guy walking across the hotel room.

“Luke I told you not to play that prank on Garcia you know she can control the whole building with one click the heat’s cranked all the way up” Spencer said on his way to kill Luke and try to talk Garcia out of roasting them to death.

Dean blinked was he starting to see things Sam was perfectly unaware of what had just happened.

30 minutes later BB-8 appeared out of nowhere beeped happily at him and rolled over his toes twice.

12:30 hit and suddenly there was another man this one was older then the last one.

The guy had black hair slightly greying at his temples,tall about the same height as the last guy.

But this guy had black glasses and a permanent scowl on his face.

“Cisco I told you to fix the heat it’s getting close to 90 degrees in here and rising it’s so hot Snow’s starting to melt and you know she’ll come after you” Harry screamed.

Dean bolted up off of the bed thoroughly freaked at what had happened.

Then Steely appeared in the room and fired two lasers at him Dean ducked at the last second so the shots made holes in the wall behind him.

It turns out that the missing Broombride wasn’t missing she had just taken her broom out to get a black cat to be the ringbearer in her wedding his name was Inkblot.

As they were leaving Sam saw the holes in the wall “damn it Dean I told you you can’t do target practice in the hotel anymore they make up pay for the damage” Sam yelled at him.

Dean told him everything that had happened “I think you need to go back to therapy” Sam told him.

“I told you you shouldn’t have left but you didn’t listen to me though” he added.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spn Coldest Hits.  
> 2118 came from a series of books I was reading that are set in 2118 New York.  
> All the names for the girls were popular in the 1600's when the Salem Witch Trials took place.  
> Spencer is from Criminal Minds.  
> Harry is from The Flash.  
> I really hate calling him Harry I've always called him Harrison.  
> They call him that to differentiate between Earth-2 Harrison and Eobardharrison who was Eobard Thawne who killed Earth-1 Harrison and took over his body which made E-1 Harrison evil by association.  
> Then there's H.R. who was from Earth-19 but know he's dead.  
> When it says that Spencer and Harrison are about the same height that's true the actors are the same height although they are 15-16 years apart in age.  
> No Dean was not hallucinating they were really in 2118 for a short spell also everybody was in their hotel they weren't ghosts.  
> Sam just ignores everything.  
> Spencer and Harrison are both Doctors and hot which means I kinda used My,Hot Doctor also.


End file.
